


The Starkest of them all

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Small drabble about my stark children, because they will always be starks no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: They were the ones that were left, the ones that had survived.





	The Starkest of them all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, this is my first ever drabble it's been on my mind for a couple of days now. So I thought why not.

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. When there were no Starks in Winterfell terrible things happened. There were no more Starks in Winterfell. 

The Stark that was a Targaryen  
The Stark that was Lady Bolton  
The Stark that was No One  
The Stark that was the Three-eyed Raven  
The Starks that were not Starks and the Starkest of them all. 

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, now there were four and the pack survived.


End file.
